User blog:Omashu Rocks/The Case for Michele Bachmann
Omashu Rocks here to tell you why Congresswoman Michele Bachmann of Minnesota will be the 45th President of the United States. I will be utilizing three main lines of argument to display her path to the nomination: Her strengths, the falsehood of her supposed "weaknesses", and her comeback currently occurring in Iowa. Her Strengths 1) Michele Bachmann sits on the House Permanent Select Committee on National Intelligence. :In other words, she knows a thing or two about foreign policy. Recently, a topic that has popped up during the primary is Iran. Bachmann is the only candidate with sufficient information on their daily transactions and experience with dealing with the Iranian government. Other candidates, such as Rick Perry and Ron Paul, have suggested that they would cut all aid to the Iranian government, no ifs, ands, or buts. Firstly, the Governor of Texas is hardly qualified to offer input on this issue as he has no national security experience. Secondly, Congressman Paul wishes to cut all aid everywhere, even to our great friends. Bachmann, as a member of the National Intelligence Committee, understands that in return for aid, Iran sends the US vital information on the Middle East and that if we cut the aid, we would both cease to receive intel and put ourselves at risk from an attack launched by Iran. This is only one of the many issues involving our safety that Bachmann has the upper hand on. She is also briefed on the latest actions taken by China, North Korea, Iraq, Afghanistan, Mexico, Venezuela, Russia, Japan, El Salvador, Egypt, Libya, Saudi Arabia, Tunisia, Syria, Turkey, Pakistan, India, and every other nation. She also oversees the CIA, America's chief intelligence agency. 2) Michele Bachmann is the only consistent, unwavering conservative. :Bachmann has never diverted from the true conservative path (different from Republican line). In every vote and action she has taken, she has defended the constitution. She has never voted to increase taxes, put the American people in harms way, offer amnesty to illegals, or shortchange justice. Other candidates, particularly Newt Gingrich, have. Bachmann was the first member of Congress to introduce the full-scale repeal of Obamacare and Dodd-Frank. She wrote the Obamacare Repeal Bill the same night that Obamacare was passed and introduced it the next morning. She has also written the Heartbeat Informed Consent Act, with requires that all mothers considering abortion must listen to the heartbeat of the child they are about to kill. 3) Michele Bachmann is a fighter. :As stated above, she was the first member of Congress to introduce the repeal for Obamacare and Dodd-Frank. In addition, she is the leading voice for the TEA Party in Washington, which is why she founded and currently chairs the House TEA Party Caucus. She was the sole warrior opposing the raising of the nation's debt ceiling, a position that ultimately turned out to be the correct one, seeing as when we raised the debt ceiling, our credit rating was downgraded. At the same time, Governor Romney refused to state his position on the issue, and to this day he has not given a clear answer. For almost 6 years, Bachmann has been giving Senator Reid and Representative Pelosi a run for their money! No other candidate has shown that courage. 4) Michele Bachmann has experience as a: *Federal Tax Attorney *Owner of a small business *Medical Practitioner (husband and son) *Mother of 5 biological children and 28 foster children *State Senator *Congresswoman on Finance Committee and National Intelligence Committee *Chairwoman of TEA Party Caucus False Attacks Against Michele 1) "Michele Bachmann runs an anti-gay clinic." - FALSE :Since the start of her campaign, the liberal media has gone after Michele's small Christian Psychology clinic Bachmann & Associates. They've tried to tell people that it practices "Reparative Therapy", or turning gay people straight through prayer. Their proof? A man saying they did it to him. His evidence is (read explanation) a video, taken in secret, of a counselor attempting this therapy. HOWEVER, did the man simply walk in and announce he was gay, leading to the counselor dropping to his knees and praying? NO. This man came to the clinic BEGGING for this kind of help. When one walks into a Christian counseling clinic and begs a counselor for a certain kind of help on an issue that has probably tormented him for years, even leading to thoughts of suicide, is it wrong if the counselor does what the patient asks? The counselor did everything he could to help and understand his patient, a man who was very troubled and sad. Not to mention, neither Michele nor her husband were present during this session. 2) "Michele Bachmann is stupid." - FALSE :Let's go over some of Bachmann's "gaffes". #Wishing Elvis a happy birthday on the anniversary of his death. - God forbid we have a President who doesn't know Elvis's birthday. #Mistaking the birth town of actor John Wayne. - Again, can we afford a leader who doesn't know where John Wayne was born? #Being wrong about the founding fathers working to end slaver. - Actually, she WASN'T WRONG! Many of the fathers, in their letters, explained their hatred for the practice of slaver. Even Jefferson showed tremendous kindness towards his slaves. She cites John Quincy Adams and, while he does not fit the liberal media's black-and-white definition of "founding father", he was very influential in the Revolutionary Era. Later, many of the fathers pushed to end the shipment of slavery to the United States. 3) "Michele Bachmann only cares about abortion and gay marriage." - FALSE :Rest assured, Bachmann cares deeply about protecting the lives of the unborn and our traditional families, which are the building blocks for society. Yes, she did introduce a bill in the Minnesota State Senate to ban gay marriage. Yes, she has introduced several pieces of pro-life legislation. Firstly, these bills should be and are viewed as a positive. However, she also has a strong record of defending the constitution, fighting liberal policies in Congress, and getting involved in many issues in the area of economics and national security. (See examples scattered above.) Rising popularity and how she will win Iowa :Bachmann showed her popularity in IA when she was the first woman to win the Ames, Iowa straw poll in the Summer of 2011. She won that after being in the race for barely a month, when other candidates had been running for triple that amount of time. Currently, her poll numbers have been consistently rising. She has gone from 2% to 6% to 9% to 11% and now sits between 15% and 17%. In the We Ask America poll, she finished in a statistical tie for first place, finishing only four points behind Ron Paul. As for Paul, it will not take long to pass him, as most Iowans have shown that they are uncomfortable with his foreign policy stances and instead agree with Bachmann's particularly on the Iranian issue outlined above. By the time Bachmann concludes her tour of 99 Iowan counties, meeting everyday Americans in their favorite libraries, coffee shops, community centers, parks, candy stores, and pizza parlors, she will be back on top. In conclusion, Michele Bachmann's impressive record of fighting for our National Security, Constitutionality, values, her experience in the private sector, and her understanding of economics, particularly tax law, will propel her to lead Iowa and ultimately win the Iowa Caucuses on January third. She will then move on to win the majority of others states, including South Carolina and Florida, especially after more and more Americans come to realize that the media's attacks against her are baseless and immature. Make no mistake about it, the Bachmann Cometh! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts